creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La habitación de la torre
thumb|400pxEs posible que todo soñador haya tenido al menos la experiencia de un suceso o una secuencia de circunstancias que, luego de haber sido atisbada en sueños, se convirtiera en realidad. Pero, en mi opinión, esto no es extraño; más asombroso sería si el suceso no se cumpliera inmediatamente, ya que nuestros sueños conciernen, generalmente, a personas que conocemos y lugares familiares, como aquellos que habitamos durante la vigilia. Ciertamente, estos sueños son casi siempre interrumpidos por algún incidente absurdo y fantástico, que los pone en espera de su cumplimiento, pero en el mero cálculo de posibilidades, parecería improbable que al menos un sueño imaginado por alguien que constantemente sueña, de manera ocasional se hiciese realidad. No hace mucho, sin embargo, experimenté el cumplimiento de un sueño que me pareció absurdo y sin importancia psíquica alguna. Esta es la historia. Un amigo, que vive en el extranjero, es tan atento que me escribe cada quince días. De modo que cuando han pasado catorce o quince días desde la última vez que tuve noticias de él, mi mente, probablemente, tanto consciente como inconscientemente, está expectante de una carta suya. Una noche, durante la semana pasada, soñé que subía para vestirme para la cena y escuchaba, o creí escuchar, el golpe del cartero en la puerta. En vez de subir, bajé y me encontré con, entre la correspondencia, una de sus cartas. Aquí es donde lo fantástico entra a jugar, ya que al abrir su carta, encontré dentro un as de diamantes, y escrito con su letra característica: -Te lo envío para que lo custodies, como sabes, corro un gran riesgo si guardo ases en Italia.- A la noche siguiente, me estaba preparando para cambiarme, cuando escuché el golpe del cartero, e hice precisamente lo que en mi sueño. Por supuesto, entre otras cartas, estaba la de mi amigo. Sólo que no contenía el as de diamantes. No tengo dudas sobre que yo esperaba, consciente o inconscientemente una carta de él, y esto me fue sugerido a través del sueño. Pero no siempre es tan sencillo encontrar una explicación, y el siguiente relato no parece tener explicación posible. Me vino desde la oscuridad, y hacia la oscuridad se ha ido. Toda mi vida he sido un soñador: pocas fueron las noches, debo decir, que no un despertar lleno de recuerdos de mi vida onírica. Algunas veces, durante toda la noche, en apariencia, vivía una serie de apasionantes aventuras. Casi sin excepción, estas aventuras fueron placenteras, y a menudo meras trivialidades. La única excepción es el hecho que voy a narrar. Fue cuando tenía dieciséis años que comencé a tener cierto sueño. Comenzaba conmigo sentado a la puerta de una gran casa de ladrillos rojos, donde sabía que tenía que estar. El sirviente que me abrió la puerta, me dijo que el té sería servido en el jardín y me llevó a través de un vestíbulo de paneles oscuros, con una gran chimenea sobre un alegre césped. Había un pequeño grupo de personas en torno a la mesa del té; pero todos me eran extraños, excepto uno, que era un antiguo compañero del colegio, llamado Jack Stone, que me pareció era el chico de la casa, y él me presentaba a sus madre y padre y a un par de hermanas. Recuerdo que yo estaba sorprendido por encontrarme allí, ya que al muchacho en cuestión apenas lo conocía, y me era desagradable; de hecho, él había abandonado la escuela hacia cosa de un año. Hacía bastante calor, y reinaba una intolerable opresión en el lugar. Junto al jardín había una pared de ladrillos rojos, con una puerta de hierro en su centro, fuera se veía un nogal. Nos sentamos a la sombra de la casa, frente a una hilera de largas ventanas, dentro de las que pude ver una mesa con un mantel, llena de objetos de plata y de cristal. Este jardín frente a la casa era muy largo, y al final del mismo se erguía una torre que tenía tres pisos, que me pareció mucho más antigua que la casa. La señora Stone, que, como el resto de los concurrentes, estaba sentada en completo silencio, me dijo: -Jack te mostrará tu cuarto: yo te di la habitación de la torre. Inexplicablemente, con sus palabras mi alma se fue al piso. Me sentí como si ya conociese la habitación de la torre, y que allí había algo espantoso. Jack se paró, y yo comprendí que tenía que seguirlo. En silencio pasamos cruzamos el vestíbulo, y subimos una gran escalera de roble, llegando por fin a un pasillo con dos puertas. Él abrió una de las puertas, y yo entré, luego de lo cuál, la cerró. Fue entonces que supe que mi previa conjetura era correcta: había algo desagradable allí, y con el terror de la pesadilla que me envolvía, desperté en espasmos de pánico. Este mismo sueño, o variantes del mismo, fue el que experimenté con intermitencias, durante quince años. A menudo sucedía de esta manera: el arribo, el té en el jardín, el silencio mortal quebrado por una sentencia mortal, la subida con Jack Stone hacia la habitación de la torre, donde estaba el horror, y, al final, siempre acercándome al terror, aunque nunca pude ver que era con exactitud. Otras veces experimentaba variaciones. Ocasionalmente estábamos sentados a una mesa, la misma que se veía a través de la ventana por el jardín. Sin embargo el silencio sepulcral era siempre el mismo, la misma sensación de opresión y aburrimiento. Y el silencio siempre era roto por la señora Stone: -Jack te mostrará tu cuarto: te di la habitación de la torre. Luego de esto, invariablemente, debía seguir a Jack a través de la escalera de roble, con muchas esquinas y entrar en ese mismo lugar, que cada vez odiaba más y más. O, de nuevo, podía ser que estaba jugando a las cartas en un cuarto con inmensos candelabros, los que daban una iluminación lúgubre. Qué juego era, no tenía idea; lo que si recuerdo, con una sensación de miserable anticipación, la señora Stone pronto se pondría de pie y diría su: "Jack te mostrará tu cuarto: te dí la habitación de la torre". Esta estancia donde jugábamos a las cartas era la habitación contigua al comedor, y siempre estaba iluminado, aunque el resto de la casa permanecía siempre en penumbras. Y aún, a pesar de estas luces, no podía ver mis cartas, no podía distinguirlas. Sus diseños, también, me eran extraños: no había rojos, sino que todas eran negras, y entre ellas había ciertas cartas que eran todas negras. Odiaba y temía aquello. A medida que el sueño se hacía recurrente, iba conociendo la mayor parte de la casa. Más allá del cuarto de juegos, al final de un pasillo tras una puerta revestida de paño verde, había un salón de fumar. A los personajes que poblaban este sueño también les sucedían curiosos acontecimientos, como si fueran gente viva. La señora Stone, por ejemplo, que, cuando la vi por primera vez, tenía el cabello oscuro, se había encanecido, y su voz, al principio enérgica, se había debilitado. Jack también creció, y se convirtió en un tipo enfermizo, con un bigote marrón, mientras una de sus hermanas dejó de aparecer, y comprendí al tiempo que se había casado. En un momento, el sueño sueño desapareció por unos seis meses o más, y comencé a pensar que lo había superado, que se había ido para siempre. Pero una noche, luego de este intervalo, nuevamente regresé al jardín del té, y la señora Stone ya no estaba, mientras todos los demás estaban vestían de negro. Intuí la razón, y mi corazón se estremeció, ya que tal vez en esta ocasión no tendría que dormir en el cuarto de la torre. Como era habitual, todos estaban sentados en silencio, pero en esta ocasión, el sentimiento de alivio me hizo hablar y reír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los demás no se sentían igual, nadie habló, limitándose a mirarse entre ellos en forma furtiva. Y cuando el cauce de mi conversación enmudeció, paulatinamente me fue asaltando una aprehensión peor que cualquier otra que previamente hubiera experimentado en aquella casa, hasta que la luz se extinguió. Súbitamente una voz rompió la quietud, era la señora Stone, diciendo: -Jack te mostrará tu habitación: te di la habitación de la torre. Parecía surgir desde algún sitio cercano a la puerta de hierro en la pared de ladrillos rojos, y mirando hacia allí, vi entre la hierba la presencia de unas tumbas. Una curiosa luz gris emanaba de cada sepulcro, y pude leer el epitafio de la lápida más cercana, que decía: En maldita memoria de Julia Stone. Jack se levantó, y nuevamente lo seguí a través del vestíbulo y por la escalera. Todo estaba más oscuro, y al ingresar en el cuarto, solo pude ver los muebles, la posición de aquellos que me eran familiares. También había un hedor a descomposición. Esa noche me desperté gritando. El sueño siguió durante quince años. A veces lo soñaba tres noches seguidas; otras, como he dicho, con recesos, sin embargo, para tomar un promedio, podría decir que lo soñé tan periódicamente como una vez al mes. El sueño siempre terminaba en pesadilla, ya que la entrada al cuarto me provocaba cada vez más temor. Había algo, también, una extraña y pavorosa coherencia en aquello. Los personajes, como he mencionado, iban envejeciendo, y la muerte y el matrimonio visitaban a esta silenciosa familia. Jamás volví a ver en el sueño a la señora Stone. Pero siempre era su voz la que me informaba que la habitación de la torre estaba lista, y tanto si la escena era en el jardín, o en otra habitación de la casa, siempre veía su tumba junto a la puerta de hierro. Sucedía lo mismo con la hija que se casó; usualmente no estaba, pero cada tanto, regresaba acompañada por un hombre, que supuse sería su marido. Él, al igual que los demás, permanecía siempre en silencio. Debido a la constante repetición del sueño, le comencé a restar importancia. Nunca volví a ver a Jack Stone durante aquellos años, y jamás vi ninguna casa que me diera la impresión de parecerse a la temible casa del sueño. Hasta que algo pasó. Este año estuve en Londres hasta fines de julio, y durante la primer semana de agosto me instalé con un amigo en una casa que había rentado por el verano, en el bosque de Ashdown, en el distrito de Sussex. Partí de Londres temprano, ya que John Clinton me esperaba en la estación Forest Row, para ir a jugar al golf, y marchar a su casa por la noche. Él estaba con su automóvil, y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde partimos, ya que debíamos recorrer unas diez millas. Como llegamos temprano, no tomamos el té en el club, así que esperamos a llegar a casa. A medida que íbamos por la carretera, el clima, que hasta el momento era cálido, con brisas frescas, comenzó a estremecerme. John, sin embargo, no compartía mi sensación, atribuyendo mi pérdida de claridad a que había caído derrotado en el juego. Los siguientes eventos probaron mi razón, aunque no creí que los nubarrones de esa noche fueran la única causa de mi depresión. Nuestro camino a través de senderos vacíos, me indujo a un sueño inquieto, del que solo desperté cuando John detuvo automóvil. Con súbita emoción, mayormente de terror, pero también de curiosidad, me encontré parado frente a la puerta de la casa de mi sueño. Entramos. Me preguntaba si esto no sería también un sueño, mientras caminaba a través del vestíbulo con grandes paneles de roble, y al llegar al jardín, donde el té estaba servido a la sombra de la casa. Al fondo, la pared de ladrillos rojos, con una puerta en ella, y también el nogal erguido en el césped. La fachada de la casa era muy larga, y al final se veía la torre de tres pisos, que parecían ser más antigua que el resto de la construcción. Aquí cesaban todas los parecidos con el sueño. No había ninguna silenciosa familia, sino en cambio una gran asamblea de excitadas y alegres personas, todas conocidas. Además no sentía ninguna opresión ni temor. Sin embargo me sentía curioso acerca de lo que iba a pasar. El té prosiguió su alegre curso, y en determinado momento la señora Clinton se paró. En ese momento supe lo diría. Ella dijo: -Jack te mostrará tu cuarto: te di la habitación de la torre. Durante un instante el horror del sueño me asaltó. Pero esta opresión pasó rápidamente, y de nuevo no sentí más que una intensa curiosidad. Y no pasó mucho hasta que esta fue totalmente satisfecha. John se volvió a mí. -Justo en el techo de la casa, -me dijo- pero creo que estarás cómodo. Estamos con todas las habitaciones ocupadas. ¿Te gustaría verla? Por Dios, creo que tenías razón, vamos a tener tormenta. ¡Qué oscuro se está poniendo! Me levanté y lo seguí. Cruzamos el vestíbulo y la escalera. Entonces abrió la puerta, y entré. En ese momento un terror irracional se apoderó de mí. No sabía a que le temía: simplemente temía. Fue como un recuerdo súbito, como cuando uno recuerda un nombre que hacía tiempo se le había escapado de la memoria, y supe a que le temía. Le temía a la señora Stone, cuya tumba cantaba la siniestra inscripción: "En maldita memoria", tantas veces vista en sueños, casi sobre el césped que yacía bajo mi ventana. Y entonces, una vez más, el terror se desvaneció, a tal punto que me pregunté que era a lo que temía. Me sentía tranquilo en la habitación de la torre, el nombre que tantas veces había escuchado en mi sueño. Miré alrededor con cierto derecho de propiedad, y me di cuenta que nada había cambiado del sueño que conocía. A la izquierda estaba la cama. Alineada con ella estaba la chimenea y un pequeño armario de libros; opuesta a la puerta, la otra pared estaba atravesada por dos ventanas enrejadas. Entre ellas había una mesa de tocador y una cubeta para lavarse. Mi equipaje ya había sido desempacado, ya que mis prendas estaban ordenadas sobre la cama. Entonces, con un súbito temblor, vi que dos objetos conspicuos que jamás había visto en mi sueño: uno era una gran pintura al óleo de la señora Stone, y el otro era un dibujo en blanco y negro de Jack Stone, representándole tal y como lo veía en sueños: un hombre de unos treinta años, de apariencia maligna. Su retrato colgaba entre las ventanas, mirando a través de la habitación hacia el otro cuadro. Nuevamente volví a experimentar el horror de la pesadilla que me atenazaba. La señora Stone aparecía como la había visto por última vez en mi sueño: vieja, encanecida. Pero en vez de la evidente debilidad del cuerpo, la pintura mostraba una siniestra exuberancia, brillando a través de la carne, una vitalidad que burbujeaba con inimaginable crueldad. El mal resplandecía en esos ojos; y en su boca crecía una sonrisa demoníaca. El rostro entero estaba llevado por una horrorosa y sobrecogedora hilaridad; las manos, una encima de la otra sobre la rodilla, parecían conmocionadas con una inenarrable jovialidad. Entonces vi la firma del cuadro, en la esquina inferior izquierda, y, preguntándome quien habría sido el artista, me acerqué y leí la inscripción: -Julia Stone por Julia Stone. Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y John Clinton entró. -¿Necesitas algo más? -preguntó. -Mucho menos de lo que tengo. -dije, señalando el retrato. Se rió. -Una vieja y severa señora. -dijo- De cualquier modo, ella no puede estar muy halagada. -¿No lo ves? -cuestioné- Es apenas un rostro humano. Son las facciones de alguna bruja o algún demonio. Él miró el cuadro más de cerca. -Sí, no es muy agradable. -dijo- Imagino las pesadillas que tendría si llego a dormir con esto tan cerca. Lo bajaré si quieres. -Por favor.- dije. Él tocó la campana, y con la ayuda de un sirviente, quitamos el retrato. Fue llevado al pasillo, y puesto el rostro contra la pared. -Por Dios, la señora es bastante pesada -dijo John, secándose la frente. El extraordinario peso del cuadro también me había quebrado. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando observé mi mano. Había una considerable cantidad de sangre. -Me corté. -dije. John exclamó. -¡Yo también! -dijo. El sirviente sacó su pañuelo y le vendó la mano. Vi que también la mano del lacayo estaba sangrando. John y yo salimos del cuarto y fuimos a lavarnos; pero ni en su mano ni en la mía había rastros de una herida. Me pareció que, por una especie de tácito acuerdo, no dijimos nada. En mi caso, algo se me había ocurrido y no deseaba pensar sobre ello. Era solo una conjetura, pero supuse que lo mismo le había ocurrido a él. El calor y la opresión del aire, debido a la tormenta que aún no se había desencadenado, se incrementó tras la cena. Luego la concurrencia, entre los que nos contábamos John Clinton y yo, nos sentamos en el jardín, donde habíamos tomado el té. La noche estaba absolutamente oscura, y no había estrellas o luna que pudiera penetrar la mortaja que opacaba el cielo. La reunión se fue despejando, las mujeres se fueron retirando a dormir, los hombres se dispersaron hacia el salón de fumar o al cuarto del billar, y a eso de las once de la noche mi anfitrión y yo quedamos solos. Toda la noche estuve cavilando que él tendría algo en mente, y en cuanto estuvimos solos, habló. -El hombre que nos ayudó a cargar el cuadro, tenía sangre en su mano, ¿lo notaste? -dijo- Le pregunté si se había cortado, y me dijo que sí, pero al final no pudo encontrar ninguna herida. ¿De dónde provino la sangre?" Al decirme esto, echaba por tierra mis propósitos de olvidar el tema, especialmente justo antes de ir a dormir. -No lo se. -dije- Realmente no quiero averiguarlo. Él se paró. -Es raro. -dijo- ¡Ahora verás otra cosa extraña! Su perro, un terrier irlandés, había salido mientras hablábamos. La puerta del vestíbulo, estaba abierta, y una luz iluminaba el jardín hasta la puerta de hierro, donde estaba el nogal. Vi que el perro estaba encrispado, mostrando los dientes, listo para brincar sobre algo. Fue como si no notase la presencia de su amo. Se quedó, tenso, girando en torno al césped frente a la puerta. Luego se detuvo, mirando a través de los barrotes, aunque continuó gruñendo. Después pareció como si su coraje lo abandonara: pegó un largo aullido, y corrió de nuevo a la casa. -Lo hace una media docena de veces por día. -dijo John- Parece que ve algo que odia y teme. Caminé hacia la puerta y miré a través de ella. Algo se movía entre el pasto. Pronto llegó a mis oídos un sonido que no pude identificar inmediatamente. Luego recordé que era: el ronroneo de un gato. Prendí una linterna y vi que era lo que ronroneaba: un gran gato persa que daba vueltas alrededor de un pequeño círculo frente a la puerta, con la cola flameando como una bandera. Sus ojos brillaban mientras olisqueaba el césped. Me reí. -El fin del misterio, me temo. -Dije- Un gato enorme, el origen de todas las noches de Walpurgis. -Es Darius. -dijo John- Se pasa medio día y el resto de la noche ahí. Pero este no es el fin del misterio del perro, ya que Toby y él son los mejores amigos. Aquí comienza el misterio del gato. ¿Qué es lo que hace ahí? ¿Y porqué Darius está complacido y Toby aterrorizado? En ese momento recordé aquel horrible detalle en mi sueño, cuando veía la puerta, justo donde el gato estaba ahora, la blanca lápida con la siniestra inscripción. Pero antes que pudiera responder a mi pregunta, comenzó a llover, súbita e furiosamente, como si se hubiese destapado el cielo. El gato saltó a través de las rejas de la puerta de hierro, y corrió por el jardín hasta la casa en busca de refugio. Luego se sentó en el portal y se quedó observando ansiosamente a la oscuridad. De alguna manera, con el retrato de Julia Stone fuera, en el pasillo, el cuarto en la torre no me alarmaba en absoluto, y cuando fui a la cama, me sentí con mucho sueño. Sólo me preocupaba el incidente de las manos manchadas de sangre, y por la conducta de los animales. Lo último que vi antes de apagar la luz fue el rectángulo vacío, a un lado de mi cama, donde había estado el retrato. En esa porción el empapelado poseía su tinte original, que era rojo: sobre el resto de las paredes este color se había desgastado. Luego apagué mi vela y quede dormido casi instantáneamente. Mi despertar fue igual de rápido. Me senté en la cama bajo la impresión de que una luz brillante me había alumbrado la cara. Sabía perfectamente en donde estaba, pero ningún horror que hubiese sentido en sueños se comparaba al que ahora me atenazaba y congelaba mi mente. Inmediatamente, llegó el bramido de un trueno, sacudiendo toda la casa, pero la probabilidad que esto hubiera sido el origen de la luz que me despertó no fue consuelo para mi agitado corazón. Sabía que había algo más, conmigo, en la habitación, e instintivamente saqué mi mano derecha, que era la que estaba más cercana a la pared, y palpé el borde de un marco, como de un cuadro, colgando cerca mío. Salté de la cama, tirando la mesa de luz, y escuché mi reloj, vela y fósforos cayendo contra el piso. Pero por el momento, no había necesidad de luces, ya que otro enceguecedor relámpago iluminó la estancia y me mostró que sobre mi cama colgaba el cuadro de la señora Stone. Otra vez el cuarto quedó sumido en la penumbra. Pero en este relámpago pude ver otra cosa, una figura apoyada a los pies de la cama, que me miraba. Estaba vestida de blanco, manchada con musgo, y su rostro era el del retrato. Otra vez tembló el cielo, y cuando cesó, regresó la mortal quietud. Escuché un susurro, algo que se acercaba, más y más, horriblemente, percibiendo al mismo tiempo un hedor a corrupción y putrefacción. Entonces una mano se colocó a un lado de mi cuello, y muy cerca de mi oído pude escuchar una ansiosa y acelerada respiración. Y supe que esa cosa, a pesar que podía ser percibida por el tacto, el olfato, la vista y el oído, no era de este mundo, sino que era algo había podido transponer al cuerpo y que tenía el poder de manifestarse a sí misma. Entonces una voz, que ya me era familiar, se dejó oír: -Supe que vendrías a la habitación de la torre -dijo- Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Al final has venido. Esta noche cenaré; en breve cenaremos juntos. Y la respiración entrecortada se acercó un poco más; podía sentirla sobre mi cuello. Y este terror, que yo creía me había paralizado, derivó en un salvaje instinto de preservación. Agité el aire salvajemente con ambos brazos, pateé al mismo momento, y escuché un chirrido bestial. Algo blando cayó frente mío con un ruido sordo. Di unos pasos, esquivando lo que fuera que yacía ahí, y por casualidad encontré el picaporte de la puerta. Al instante salté al pasillo, y azoté la puerta detrás mío. Casi al mismo momento oí una puerta que se abría en algún sitio, abajo, y John Clinton, candelabro en mano, acudió corriendo escaleras arriba. -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó- Dormía y escuché ruidos como sí... Dios santo, hay sangre en tu hombro. Me quedé allí, según me contó después, moviéndome de un lado a otro, pálido, lívido, con la marca sobre mi hombro como si una mano cubierta de sangre la hubiese tocado. -Está ahí dentro -dije- Ella, tu sabes. El retrato está dentro, colgando en el mismo lugar. Me contestó con una sonrisa. -Mi querido amigo, ha sido apenas una pesadilla. -declaró. Abrió la puerta. Observé como lo hacía, inerte, presa del terror, incapaz de detenerlo, incapaz de moverme. -iDios! ¡Es espantoso! El hedor... -dijo. Luego el silencio. Desapareció de mi vista. Después reapareció tan pálido como estaba yo, y cerró rápidamente la puerta. -Sí, el cuadro está ahí -dijo- Y sobre el piso hay algo, una cosa manchada de barro, como las que hay en los sepulcros. Vamos, rápido, vayámonos de aquí. Cómo bajamos las escaleras, jamás lo supe. Un estremecimiento y unas náuseas más espirituales que carnales me apresaron, y más de una vez me tuvo que ayudar a poner el pie en el escalón, mientras a cada momento echaba miradas de terror hacia atrás. Pero al final, cuando llegamos a su habitación, en el piso de abajo, le conté todo. Como muchos de mis lectores quizás ya hayan adivinado, si recuerdan el inexplicable asunto de la iglesia en West Fawley, hace unos ocho años atrás, donde en tres oportunidades se trató de enterrar el cuerpo de cierta mujer que se había suicidado. En cada ocasión el ataúd fue encontrado fuera de su sitio, como emergiendo del suelo. Luego del tercer intento, con el objetivo de que la cosa no trascendiera, el cuerpo fue incinerado en algún lugar sobre tierra no consagrada. ¿Dónde? Justamente frente a la puerta de hierras del jardín, donde aquella mujer había vivido. Ella se había suicidado en el cuarto superior de la torre, su nombre era Julia Stone. Se dice que el cuerpo fue desenterrado en secreto, y el ataúd fue hallado repleto de sangre. Categoría:Sueños/Dormir Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Lugares